Avatar Hana
by FirebenderAsami
Summary: My name is Hana and I'm not the Avatar, no matter what those sages say.


"I am not the Avatar."

I slammed the door for the what could've been the millionth time. Why couldn't they just leave me alone? Another dreaded knock rapped on my door.

I opened it again, ready to speak my mind. "Look, the Avatar is not here and she will never be! Now leave before I call the guards!" I gave the door one final slam before collapsing in a depressed heap on the hard wood floor. Tears made their way down my face, dripping silently on the floor.

I never asked for this. I don't want to be the Avatar. I just want to be Hana, wife of Tarn of Republic City and an average, everyday, normal person.

I tried my best to collect myself. "I am not the Avatar." I repeated to myself through clenched teeth. Taking a deep breath, I grabbed my broom and resumed tyding my house, whisking away the salty tears like I wanted with my troubles. Tarn would be home soon. I couldn't let him see me like this. I couldn't let him know the truth.

I continued cleaning frantically, counting away each painful second that passed by before Tarn came home. I just wanted to feel safe, wrapped tightly in his arms again. He was the only person I wanted to see. The only who truly made me feel free.

The door made a familliar sound as relief washed over me. "I'm home, Hana." His voice rang like the sweetest of symphonies to me. I hurried over and fell into his strong sun tanned arms. Trying not cry, I met his face for a long passionate kiss whilst trying my best to act natural. Unfortunately, he knew me far too well to fall for my ruse.

"Hana, what happened?" He wistfully inquired. I had trouble meeting his face. I couldn't let him know. Not yet.

"Honey, I just missed you. You've been gone for so long and I... well I've just been so lonely..." Tarn grab my shoulders, inching his face closer to mine. Finally, when his amber eyes met mine he spoke, "Hana, I know you're not telling the truth. I've known you for too lo-"He paused as the door bell rang.

"This better not be another one of those damn collectors." He muttered under his breath. My gaze averted as he turned to open the door of our apartment, revealing another sage draped in a yellow cloak.

My heart dropped. My world was crumbling and now Tarn was dragged in this again.

"We know you are harbouring the Avatar, Tarn, she cannot hid-" Tarn slammed the door before he could finish, his face now one of forlorn dissapointment. I could feel a few tears escaping when he picked me up off the ground.

"We need to leave now, Hana." I was sick of running, but what other choice did I have? Brushing a few tears away from my face, he let me down and grabbed a suitcase. I did the same, grabbing a few essential items, a toothbrush, some clothes and most importantly, the picture of my mom that I kept on my nightstand. She may be gone but I would always keep her close to my heart.

Fear creeped into me as I watched Tarn do the same. He carefully packed away his most prized possessions, his first tie, his finest suit he wore on our wedding night, a picture of his family... I took the picture from his suitcase and examined it to distract myself.

It was an older photo, 15 or so years old. There was a handsome young father in his 30's with fire amber eyes shining with pride just like Tarn. Next to him stood Tarn's mother, a beautiful Southern Water Tribe girl he had met on a buissness trip. She was pregnant with Tarn's sister Ilya and in her hands held Tarn's brother Rorik swaddled tightly in a bright blue blanket. Tarn stood in front of his father, a young boy of 5 years. He had a wide grin that spread ear to ear and messy black hair that he swears his mother could never tame. Thank the spirits it doesn't look like that anymore. Next to him was the final member of his family, his sister Aya. She was 7 in this photo and wore a beautiful traditional fire nation dress. She had goregeous long red hair that this faded old photo just couldn't do justice.

I felt Tarn tug at my arm knocking me back into the painful reality. "Come, I think they left." Tarn took a look at the photo I was holding and sat down next to me, intertwining his fingers into mine. "Quite the handsome family you have there." He gave me a sad smile and sighed. "I just hope they're doing okay after all these years."

He stood up, taking the photo with him and placed it back in the suitcase. "We leave at midnight. Hopefully they'll be gone by then." I nodded in agreement. I sat down on my bed and fell back into the stack of pillows. Fine fire nation silk, a gift from my father. I touched one, feeling the soothing texture under my fingers. Tarn joined me and together we looked up past the ceiling and to the starry unknown above.

"I can't believe they found us. It's been so long. I - I thought we were safe." I inched closer to him, wrapping my arm around his muscular torso. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, I'm just so sick of running away fro-" He put a finger to my lips silencing me.

"It's okay, Hana, you know I would do everything in my power to protect you." He pulled me closer to him. "Even if means running away for the rest of my life. Don't ever hide things from me again. You don't need to worry."

Smiling hard, I drew him in for a quick kiss. "I love you, Tarn."

He smiled back.

"I love you too, Hana."

We left that night in the cover of darkness. Watch over me, okay Mom? I promise I will make you proud.


End file.
